The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98VENICExe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed and unpatented seedlings. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98VENICExe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant that produces near white ray florets, yellow disc florets and an anemone-type flower.
The following is a comparison of the new variety to a commercial variety named xe2x80x98GEDI YT8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,725: